12 Grudnia 2013
TVP 1 05:35 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży 05:45 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Serialowa Jedynka - Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 88 (seria VII, odc. 6) - Czekolada - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 09:55 Natura w Jedynce - Wisła od źródła do ujścia - odc. 3. Od ujścia Narwi do Bałtyku - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny 11:00 Świat się kręci - /70/; widowisko publicystyczne 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Mały alczyk, wielka sprawa; film dokumentalny 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2757; teleturniej muzyczny 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5902 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5902); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 14:45 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Klan - odc. 2513 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:45 Drużyna A II - odc. 2, Przepis na ciężki chleb (The A - Team II, ep. 2, Recipe for a Heavy Bread); serial kraj prod.USA (1983) 16:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2758; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 Klan - odc. 2514 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:30 Świat się kręci - /71/; widowisko publicystyczne 19:20 Przepis dnia - /50/; magazyn 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 60 (seria V, odc. 4) - Urwisko - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777 22:25 Wiesz co dobre - Gorączka (Heat) - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1996) 01:20 Drużyna A II - odc. 2, Przepis na ciężki chleb (The A - Team II, ep. 2, Recipe for a Heavy Bread); serial kraj prod.USA (1983) 02:20 Świat się kręci - /71/; widowisko publicystyczne 03:15 Nagi instynkt 2 (Basic Instinct 2); thriller kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2006) 05:15 Notacje - Zofia Romaszewska. 13. grudnia; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 58/91 Niania z piekła rodem; serial TVP 06:30 Lokatorzy - odc. 38/224 Anioł stróż; serial komediowy TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 400; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55 10:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1026 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 195 - Trudna diagnoza; serial TVP 12:15 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - odc. Monika Kuszyńska 12:45 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat - Namibijskie bezdroża - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 13:20 Szkoła życia - odc. 14 "Nowy chłopak"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 14:15 Postaw na milion - odc. 63; teleturniej 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 115 "Rywalizacja ojciec - syn" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:05 Pogoda Kraj 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 541 - O włos; serial TVP 17:15 Szkoła życia - odc. 38 "Oświadczyny"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 7/76; teleturniej 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1026 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1027 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Ekstremalne randki (Extreme Dating) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004) 22:25 Kocham kino - Szczęście Luka (Luks Glueck); komediodramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2010) 00:10 Świat bez tajemnic - Szpiedzy XXI wieku - odc. 2 / 2 (Modern spies - ep. 2 / 2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); 01:10 Świat bez tajemnic - Ja, Putin (I, Putin); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011) 02:10 Szczęście Luka (Luks Glueck); komediodramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2010) 03:45 Art Noc: koncert zespołu TSA (1982 r.); koncert 04:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:15 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 132 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 103 Sezon: 3 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 104 Sezon: 3 10:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 4 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 194 12:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 220 13:00 2XL Odcinek: 9 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1799 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 4 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 1229 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 161 Sezon: 4 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 133 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1800 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 393 20:05 Książę i ja 22:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 9 23:10 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 9 1:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVN 5:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2256 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1838 8:00 Dzień dobry TVN Odcinek: 1311 11:10 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 164 12:15 Szpital Odcinek: 147 13:15 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1109 14:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 71 15:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 165 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2257 17:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 72 18:00 Szpital Odcinek: 148 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:35 Motorowodne Grand Prix w Szardzy Odcinek: 1 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3768 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1839 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1110 21:30 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 8 22:30 Co mi zrobisz, jak mnie złapiesz 0:40 Lekarze Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 1:45 Superwizjer Odcinek: 1005 2:15 Motorowodne Grand Prix w Szardzy Odcinek: 1 2:20 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3768 2:35 Arkana magii Odcinek: 1131 3:55 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2257 4:50 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVP Regionalna 06:30 Raport z Polski 07:00 Echa dnia 07:10 Pogoda - 12.12 - 1 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze 07:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Co niesie dzień 08:25 Pogoda - 12.12 - 2 08:30 Raport z Polski 08:55 Przechodzień codzienny 09:00 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 09:10 Elementarz mam - odc. 16; magazyn 09:30 Co niesie dzień 09:55 Pogoda 10:00 Zapraszamy na kawę 10:05 Lider; magazyn 10:35 Zapraszamy na kawę 10:45 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy 11:00 Zapraszamy na kawę 11:20 Czy płetwonogie dadzą nogę?; reportaż 11:40 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej - Woda; magazyn 12:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 1 - dr Krzysztof Liszcz 12:35 Zapraszamy na kawę 12:55 Agrobiznes 13:20 Zapraszamy na kawę 13:35 Małe ojczyzny - Adampol - Polonezkoy cz.1.; cykl dokumentalny 14:05 5 minut o... - Nie tylko dla rycerzy 14:10 Śmiecińscy odc. 6; magazyn 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 14:30 Zapraszamy na kawę 14:45 Przechodzień codzienny 14:55 Walka o Amazonię - Indianie w sieci (The Fight for Amazona, The Internet Indians); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2010) 15:55 Zapraszamy na kawę 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 16:30 Relacje 17:00 Podwodna Polska - Tajemnice Soliny; reportaż 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:00 Pogoda - 12.12 - 3 21:05 Echa dnia 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda - 12.12 - 4 22:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:35 Telekurier 23:00 Relacje 23:30 Raport z Polski 23:55 Czy płetwonogie dadzą nogę?; reportaż 00:20 Walka o Amazonię - Indianie w sieci (The Fight for Amazona, The Internet Indians); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2010) 01:15 Zdarzyło się przed laty - Wizyty 01:30 Pogoda - 12.12 - 3 01:35 Echa dnia 01:45 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 02:10 Echa dnia - komentarze 02:20 Pogoda - 12.12 - 4 02:25 Telekurier 03:00 Walka o Amazonię - Indianie w sieci (The Fight for Amazona, The Internet Indians); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2010) 04:10 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej - Woda; magazyn 04:35 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 1 - dr Krzysztof Liszcz 05:05 Telekurier 05:35 Raport z Polski 06:05 Relacje 06:25 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Świat się kręci - /70/; widowisko publicystyczne 07:00 Tacy sami - odc. 13 pt. Stój policja!; cykl reportaży 07:25 Gwiezdny Pirat - odc. 1/7 - Gwiezdny pirat; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1998) 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55 10:30 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Zbyszek Godlewski padł...; cykl reportaży 10:45 Polonia w Komie - Birma - Chanta (380) 11:00 Polonia 24 11:40 Galeria - odc. 68; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 970 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:25 Łamigłówka - Pomnik Historii 5 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1010; serial TVP 13:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - GRY I ZABAWY (70); widowisko rozrywkowe 14:45 Spacer z dziennikiem; film dokumentalny 15:15 Załoga Eko - II - odc. 14 - Odpady niebezpieczne (baterie); magazyn 15:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 837* - Znak pokoju; telenowela TVP 16:10 Kultura, głupcze (92); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 16:55 Galeria - odc. 68; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Birma - Chanta (380) 17:30 Teleexpress 17:45 Łamigłówka - Pomnik Historii 5 17:55 Co nam w duszy gra - Duety miłosne cz.1; widowisko 18:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 970 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:25 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 19:45 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 4 - Fiołki i słowiki; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:40 Pogoda 20:45 Łamigłówka - Pomnik Historii 5 20:50 Komisarz Alex - odc. 15 (seria II, odc. 2) - Nieme krzyki - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Belgrad - Mr. Gregu (381) 22:00 Polonia 24 22:45 Determinator - odc. 7/13 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 23:40 Pałac; film dokumentalny 00:45 Galeria - odc. 68; serial obyczajowy TVP 01:10 Łamigłówka - Pomnik Historii 5 01:15 Gwiezdny Pirat - odc. 1/7 - Gwiezdny pirat; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1998) 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 4 - Fiołki i słowiki; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:35 Pogoda 02:45 Komisarz Alex - odc. 15 (seria II, odc. 2) - Nieme krzyki; serial kryminalny TVP 03:35 Polonia 24 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Belgrad - Mr. Gregu (381) 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 970; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:55 Pałac; film dokumentalny 05:50 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:05 Info Poranek 06:09 Pogoda Info 06:12 Serwis Info Flesz 06:18 Info Poranek 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:33 Info Poranek 06:37 Pogoda Info 06:43 Serwis Info Flesz 06:50 Info Poranek 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:05 Info Poranek 07:08 Pogoda Info 07:12 Serwis Info Flesz 07:18 Info Poranek 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:35 Pogoda Info 07:41 Info Poranek 07:44 Serwis Info Flesz 07:47 Gość poranka 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:06 Serwis sportowy 08:12 Pogoda Info 08:15 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:36 Pogoda Info 08:40 Info Poranek 08:45 Gość poranka 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:08 Pogoda Info 09:15 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:36 Pogoda Info 09:40 Info Poranek 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Info Poranek 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:08 Pogoda Info 10:15 Info Poranek 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:35 Pogoda Info 10:41 Serwis sportowy 10:46 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Serwis sportowy 11:55 Pogoda Info 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:20 Pogoda Info 12:25 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:55 Pogoda Info 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:25 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Serwis sportowy 13:55 Pogoda Info 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:25 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Serwis sportowy 14:55 Pogoda Info 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:20 Serwis sportowy 15:25 Pogoda Info 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:55 Pogoda Info 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - INFOrmacje - JM 16:20 Serwis sportowy 16:25 Pogoda Info 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn 16:52 INFOrozmowa 17:15 Twoje Info 17:55 Twoje Info - Twój głos 18:35 Serwis sportowy 18:43 Pogoda Info 18:47 INFObiznes 19:00 INFOrmacje 19:18 Serwis sportowy 19:24 Pogoda Info 19:26 Felieton TVP INFO - Aktywni 60 + w Internecie - 9 19:33 Puls Polski; magazyn 19:57 Dziś wieczorem 20:12 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 20:52 Pogoda Info 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; 21:08 Pogoda Info 21:15 Plus minus; magazyn 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Serwis sportowy 21:55 Pogoda Info 22:00 Panorama Dnia 22:30 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej - odc. 85; program publicystyczny 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór 23:35 11 dni; film dokumentalny 00:07 Noc z generałem 00:55 INFOrmacje 01:09 Pogoda Info 01:15 Dziś wieczorem 01:30 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 02:10 Panorama Dnia 02:34 Pogoda Info 02:38 Felieton TVP INFO - Aktywni 60 + w Internecie - 4 02:45 Plus minus; magazyn 03:15 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej - odc. 85; program publicystyczny 04:00 11 dni; film dokumentalny 04:31 Noc z generałem; film dokumentalny 05:16 Reportaż TVP INFO - Głód; reportaż 05:27 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton 05:34 Puls Polski; magazyn